


Welcome back

by Alex_Ray



Series: King Creativity is Back [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, King / Logan, King Creativity, Logan Sanders is Non-Binary, M/M, fluffy at the end, i can’t write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ray/pseuds/Alex_Ray
Summary: The King Returns at like Midnight. King finds Logan in the kitchen
Series: King Creativity is Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Welcome back

Logan was laying on their bed, emotions they had pushed away for over twenty years now, were finally coming to haunt them. Just over twenty years ago, he would have snuck into King’s room and talked to King all night. But now Logan uses They/Them pronouns, even if it was just in private, and King is gone. Logan started to shake. Why did King have to leave them? Why just before they were going to confess to him? Logan snapped out of it. NO! They can’t hurt over a person who’s gone, King is gone. Their best friend is gone, their love is gone. Logan sighs, standing up and walks to the kitchen. They pass a door that they haven’t seen in years. Even though they don’t see the door they feel a bit comforted, as if…. King is wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders and whispering sweet nothings into their ear. Logan shakes the feeling, opening the cupboard and pulling out the cup King made for them. They smile bitterly, turning to the coffee pot.

“Logan?” They stiffen. No, it can’t be. “Logan!” They turn around, and King is standing there. Logan drops their cup on the counter. 

“K-King?” They stare at the side that had disappeared years ago. “Please tell me this is real.” They have tears in their eyes.

“It’s me, Lo.” Logan dashed to King, launching themselves into his arms. Logan hugs King and can almost hear the cogs turning in King's mind. When King finally speaks, his voice is shaking. “I’m so sorry, I never wanted to leave you. It just…. it hurt and I couldn’t hold myself together anymore. I’m sorry for leaving you, I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Logan digs their fingers into King’s shirt, undoubtedly wrinkling it, but neither side cared. “I’m so sorry for leaving you, Lo.” Logan is shaking.

“King, there’s no need to be sorry for something you couldn’t control.” Logan sounds so broken. King runs his fingers through Logan’s hair. 

“But I am, you sound like you're hurting. It hurts me to see you like this. Where’s my Laughing Logan?” Logan smiles at the kind nickname. King is so much more caring than Roman or Remus, his nicknames are not meant to be hurtful. Logan’s face falls. 

“This isn’t permanent, is it? You’ll split again…. won’t you?” Logan starts to cry. 

“Logan, I’m not going to split again.” King rocks the Logical side. 

“How do you know that?” Logan looks up at King, tears staining their face. “How? How do I know that you aren’t going to leave me again? How do I know that I’m not gonna lose you again?”

“Because, the two parts of me, Roman and Remus I believe, chose to give themselves up. They wrote a letter before they….” King shakes his head. “They said that they felt incomplete, and that what Thomas needs is not the two of them, but me.” King pulls out a letter from his pocket. “Here” He hands it to Logan and Logan reads over the letter, analyzing it. 

“They….” Logan tears up, but is smiling. King looks at Logan, confused. “Idiots. Look how many puns they weaved into the letter.” Logan shows it to King, laughing. King smiles.

“There’s my Laughing Logan.” Logan smiles, looking King in the eyes. King smiles. “I love you.” King realizes he’s said that out loud and covers his mouth with his hand.

“Wh-what?” Logan has a strange look in his eyes. King blushes and looks away. 

“I said, I love you. I’m sorry if this makes it- mph!” Logan cuts off King with a Kiss. King kisses back, shocked but really happy. Logan pulls away with a smile.

“I love you too you doofus.” King smiles as Logan yawns. “We should probably get some sleep.” King smiles.

“Let’s go to your room.” Logan nods and King picks them up bridal style. Logan clings to King as he walks the two to their room. Logan pulls King onto the bed, cuddling up to the man they loved. King smiles. “I’ve come up with my name.” Logan’s eyes widened. “I’ve decided on Romulus.”

“Roman mythology, I like it.” Kin- no, Romulus smiles and kisses Logan’s forehead. “Love you Rom.”

“I love you too Lo.” Logan smiles and they drift off. Romulus follows Logan not long after.

POV change: Patton’s POV

Patton didn’t know why, but the light and dark sides of the Mindscape had melted into one, turning it back into the original mind palace. The one that Romulus had thought up for them to all live in. Patton started to look around for the twins, finding a note where Romans door once was. Patton grabbed the note. “They’re fusing? I have to tell Janus!” He puts the note back up before he runs to where Janus’ door appeared. Patton knocks impatiently. Janus opens the door.

“Yes Patton?” Patton simply grabs Janus’ hand and runs to where Romans door was, pointing at the note. “What’s this?” Janus takes the note down, reading it. “Oh my….. have you told Logan or Virgil yet?” 

“Not yet, but I’m planning on it!” Patton is excited to see his friend for the first time in forever. “I’ll go tell Logan if you tell Virgil.” Janus nods and walks over to Virgil’s door. Patton walks to Logan’s door, opening it slightly he sees Romulus holding Logan. Patton takes a picture before slipping out quietly. Janus has walked over with Virgil. 

“Did you tell Logan?” Janus looks around for Logan. Patton shows the picture.

“Logan already knows.” Patton smiles.

“That’s adorable.” Virgil smiles, happy that he can see Romulus again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more, I might make more parts to this


End file.
